


heaven and hell

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: People had their own perceptions of Erza and Mirajane's relationships, but they could not be further from the truth.





	heaven and hell

Everything about Mirajane and Erza turned heads; the way they dressed, the way that they held themselves, but mostly their reputation, the generally accepted knowledge that the two most powerful women in the strongest guild in the country were absolute demons; a force to be reckoned with. 

Mirajane was more used to this attention than Erza was, through years of modelling she had become accustomed to gazes focusing on her, but that did not mean that she enjoyed it. Growing up, Mirajane had done whatever she could to stay out of the way, remain hidden, terrified of her magic being discovered and her family being persecuted. 

This was a sentiment Erza understood; she kept her head down to focus on her magic, and although that had made her hard, it had made her strong. Consistent. 

They were both woman that other people feared. 

And that’s how they were seen; monsters, demons, forces that rivalled nature itself, and yet they weren’t really, not at all. 

They walked down the street, and people parted for them, whispering to one another, eyes darting from Erza to Mirajane, and back again. Erza’s eyes were on Mirajane, blocking out everyone else. Only they knew the true nature of their relationship, and there was nothing else like it. 

Erza’s hands sought Mira’s and she linked them together sweetly, squeezing. This was the confidence she needed, as nothing else anyone could say mattered when Mirajane was by her side. 

People saw them as demons, but in reality there were something softer, more rounded. They needed and were needed in equal measure; they loved, they cried, and they fought for the future that they had desired since they were children. It was an understanding that they had, that they would always be there for each other. And it was enough, for them, because people were sceptical, people spoke out of turn and had wild theories and ideas which were grounded in nothing more than air. 

Mirajane pulled Erza in, gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and everyone else fell away. It did not matter how they were seen; they knew the truth, and the truth was sweeter than any lie that could be told. 


End file.
